


Feline Desires

by 989fox989



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Animal Transformation, Established Relationship, F/M, Humanstuck, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/989fox989/pseuds/989fox989
Summary: Nepeta wants to do something with her boyfriend, Karkat.   Featuring: Human Nepeta, Human-turned-Cat Karkat, and a magic transformation wand.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 2





	Feline Desires

Nepeta Leijon fiddled with the magic wand she had bought at the store. She hoped this would work out.

She heard the door to her room open, and in walked her boyfriend, Karkat Vantas.

"H-hey Karkat."

"Hey, you said you wanted to see me in your bedroom." He said.

"Yeah, I was wondering if we could do something a little diffurent tonight?"

"I don't fucking know, I guess? What the fuck is it?"

"It's a uh, magic wand," she held it up, "I… wanted to try some transfurmation stuff. If you're okay with it of course."

"Oh," said Karkat, "sure, that sounds, alright. So does that thing make my dick bigger, or--"

Before Karkat could finish his sentence, Nepeta had already waved her wand, and Karkat shrunk down and transformed into a tiny fluffy cat. He had beautiful yellow eyes and his smoked fur was black and gray.

Karkat blinked in confusion as Nepeta stared down at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh. My. God. You are so cute!" She grabbed Karkat and pulled him up onto her lap and held him there, kissing him repeatedly on his face and the top of his head. Karkat rolled his eyes. He was actually enjoying the attention, but he didn't want to show it right now.

Then, suddenly, Nepeta was ready to begin. She quickly flipped Karkat over onto the bed and spread his legs, she stared hungrily at Karkat's exposed feline dick, it was red, pink, covered with spines at the base, and utterly enticing.

Nepeta licked her lips as she bent down and slowly let her lips slide from top to bottom. She went up and down several times, the Barbs slowly brushed against her lips every time she got near the base. Karkat let out a mewling moan. She continued doing this for about a minute, to make sure it was fully erect. Finally, she went all the way up, her lips lingering on the head of his penis, then she moved forward, her body towering over Karkat. Her eager vagina hovered over Karkat's penis, it was so tantalizingly close. Finally, she descended.

Nepeta slowly went down and allowed her vagina to envelope the entirety of Karkat's penis. When she fully descended she gasped slightly in pain as the penile spines poked her vagina. Karkat made a concerned mewling noise. Nepeta reached out to give him a reassuring pet on the head. She would have also kissed him, but his smaller size made it impossible for her mouth to reach him in their current position. One of the few disadvantages of this transformation. Maybe next time she’d transform him into something larger, like a panther. At least she could lower her chest a bit so her breasts were in his face. Karkat moved his head slightly upwards to lick at her nipples. Nepeta shuddered.

Nepeta started to slowly rock her hips back and forth. It was a soft motion, so as to not accidentally hurt Karkat’s tiny little body. It also allowed the spines on Karkat’s penis to rub on her vagina slightly without letting them fully scratch her. She continued to do this motion for about 2-3 minutes before Karkat came. It was interesting, Karkat thought, orgasming as a cat. It wasn’t worse, but it wasn’t necessarily better, it was just… different.

“Damn, you came quicker than I thought you would,” Nepeta panted out, “I guess cats aren’t able to hold out furry long, huh.” She breathed for a minute but didn’t pull up. “You ready to go again?”

Karkat nodded. Then, remembering that she couldn’t see his face, he made a mewling noise and licked her nipples fervently.

“Heck yeah…” Nepeta muttered as she started to rock her hips. Slightly faster this time. She even moved her crotch up and down slightly, still not enough movement for her vaginal skin to get caught on the spines, but enough for them to rub her in just the right way. As good as it felt, the faster movement only served to make Karkat come even faster this time. He made a soft noise, then moved his paw up to slightly bat at the side of Nepeta’s chest. Taking the message, Nepeta turned and flopped sideways onto her back. Pulling out made the spines scratch at her vagina a little. She was worried that it might tear the skin enough to make her bleed, but thankfully that wasn’t the case. It even felt a little good.

She lay for a bit, then looked over, she saw Karkat panting. His chest moved in a way that was strange, slightly different from how a human chest would look, but the way the fur moved and slightly caught the light at different angles as it moved up and down. It was just so cute! She continued to watch him pant, she guessed that even though it wasn’t a lot of work for her, it was probably way more work for his tiny yet adorable body.

“Hey,” she breathed out. Karkat looked over, he stared at her face. He loved looking into her eyes, whenever he was having a shitty day, she was there to make him feel less shitty. And when he was having a good day, looking at her made it all the more sweeter.

Nepeta reached out a hand and started slowly petting Karkat’s furry back. It was a little weird having a cat stare unblinkingly into her eyes, if this were a regular cat, this would be a sign of aggression. Cat body language and human body language were really different. But, this wasn’t a regular cat, it was her loving boyfriend. In this form, Karkat looked like a cat but he definitely acted like a person.

She ruffled the top of his head. Karkat rolled his eyes as he usually did, then he walked over and started licking her face. Nepeta giggled,

“Hee hee,  _ stoooop _ .” She grabbed the back of Karkat’s head and pulled his mouth towards her own and gave him a long wet kiss,

“MMmmmmmmmmwwaaaah” she said as she popped her lips off of his muzzle. She kissed him a few more times for good measure. She went back to petting his body, her hand brushed against his penis.

“You know, you got to come twice, and I didn’t get to come at all.” She fake pouted, then gave Karkat a suggestive half-lidded gaze as she wiggled her lower area a little.

Karkat dutifully got up and moved over to her crotch. He started to lick her labia with his tongue. The rough texture of Karkat’s tongue was not too dissimilar from that of his penis, and the feeling of it made Nepeta gasp and shudder.

“Hnnngh, I’m so close Karkitty~” She moaned sensually.

Karkat moved on top of her, his entire body resting in her thighs. His furry body tickled her nether regions in the most delightful way and his tail swished back and forth, brushing against both of her legs. Then, Karkat leaned forward and started to lick her clitoris. Nepeta made a loud involuntary noise and her hips thrusted forward in orgasm, bucking Karkat slightly.

“OOhhohnnjkggjllllkl,” Nepta moaned out as she drooled a little, followed by a steady panting noise.

“Mmmm, mmhmmhmhm,” she mumbled, “ccome here Karkitty, gggoood boy,” she semi-deliriously moaned out.

Karkat carefully made his way forward, taking care not to step on Nepeta’s sensitive body on the way. He made it to the other end of the bed and sat there. Nepeta panted a little more, before continuing,

“Well, do you want me to transfurm you back, or do you want to stay that way the rest of the night?”

Karkat considered his options, then decided to lay down and curl up into a sleeping position.

“Nice…” Nepeta mumbled. She reached her hands forward to cradle Karkat in her arms, while holding his body tight against her own. She kissed him one last time on the top of the head.

“Good night, Karkat.”

Karkat meowed contentedly in response. The two fell asleep, cuddled together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the pornfic backlog that I wanted to get out before November. The next fic I post here won't be pornographic. Unless it takes me over a month to get another fic out. Even then, I think I'm more likely going to finish and post Chapter 2 of Game Night.


End file.
